Phorusrhacos
7.3 Update= 7.3 UPDATE Phorusrhacos are large (FOR-rus-RAH-kos, meaning "Rag Thief") prehistoric creatures classified as one of four terror birds that were added in Build 6.3.2. They are the second largest of the terror birds. Males are 4 blocks tall, females are 3.3 blocks tall, and there is no difference in texture between them. Newborns are roughly 1.1 blocks tall, and are fully grown in 8 minecraft days. They can be fed Essence of Chicken to grow faster, at the cost of hunger. Phorusrhacos like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Phorusrhacos requires a higher mood than normal to not attack on sight. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. They can drop phorusrhacos meat, phorusrhacos wishbone, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. BEHAVIOR Phorusrhacos are extremely fast moving territorial flightless birds that will attack the player or any prey on sight (unless on a high mood). They are much faster than a sprinting player, and cannot be outrun even with speed potions, however they are slower in water and may try to avoid it. When they attack, they rear their head back and peck their prey with their giant beak. They are flock animals, and will defend each other when one is attacked. They Also Can Ride Minecart Their prey includes: all vanilla animals, hostile mobs (including creepers), quagga, velociraptor, pteranodon, compsognathus, deinonychus, dryosaurus, henodus, confuciusornis, dodo, gastornis, and titanis. They will also kill the young of any other animals, but may end up being killed in turn by the parent depending on the species. They are prey to dilophosaurus, kelenken, allosaurus, ceratosaurus, sarcosuchus, and tyrannosaurus. Phorusrhacos will interact with bubble blowers, scratching posts, and will chase toy balls, bring up their mood significantly. They are diurnal, meaning they are active during the day and will sleep at night. Phorusrhacos, like the other birds, breed like chickens, laying eggs with a 1/8 spawning rate when thrown (a cultivated egg would have a 100% chance of spawning). TAMING Phorusrhacos are tameable animals. To tame a phorusrhacos, you must to stay within 6 blocks from the egg when thrown. If not tamed at birth, it can be hand-fed until tamed, or forcibly tamed by repeatedly right-clicking it with a whip. It's recommended to only do this when it is at a high mood, as it will attack you otherwise. They are ordered with bones, and cannot be ridden. FEEDING Phorusrhacos are carnivores, and will seek out any of the prey listed above. They can also be hand-fed any kind of meat, and will eat from feeders that have meat in them. SOUNDS Phorusrhacos has the same sounds as the other terror birds. PHOTO GALLERY 2016-08-28 00.02.47.png|Newborn phorusrhacos 2016-08-27 23.23.23.png|Phorusrhacos attack 2016-08-28 00.02.52.png|Dinopedia entry Gastornis DNA.png|Phorusrhacos DNA Egg Cultivated phorusrhacos.png|Cultivated phorusrhacos egg Phorusrhacos Pack.png|A pack of Phorusrhacos hunting pigs. |-|7.2 Update= 7.2 UPDATE Phorusrhacos (FOR-rus-RAH-kos, meaning "Rag Thief") is a prehistoric creature that was added in Build 6.3.2. They grow to be about 2.5 blocks tall and long. The mod classifies them as terror birds, making them drop raw terror bird legs as well as feathers upon death. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player. BEHAVIOR Phorusrhacos cannot be ordered, fed, or aged like other non-dinosaurian mobs. They behave rather like vanilla wolves. When one is attacked, all nearby will attempt to defend it. They attack any nearby quagga or horses even though they don't get "hungry" as other prehistoric creatures do. They occasionally lay eggs with a 1/8 spawning rate (a cultivated egg would have a 100% spawn rate). The babies follow the adults. TAMING Phorusrhacos cannot be tamed by standing near the egg because a cultivated phorusrhacos egg hatches upon contact with blocks. To tame them, they must be fed quagga meat. They will then follow you around, attacking whatever the player harms or is being harmed by, unless you right-click them and tell them to sit. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2015-06-04 14.54.42.png|A baby phorusrhacos Phorus DinoPedia.png|Phorusrhacos DinoPedia entry Gastornis DNA.png|Phorusrhacos DNA Egg Cultivated phorusrhacos.png|Cultivated phorusrhacos egg Phorusrhacos Pack.png|Multiple Phorusrhacos hunting a pig. Category:Mobs Category:Birds Category:Feathered Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Neutral Category:Miocene Animals Category:Tetanurae Category:Coelurusauria Category:Maniraptoriformes Category:Theropods Category:Flightless birds